You Will Never Win
by Unlimited Power
Summary: The confrontation on Lah'mu goes differently but no one is happy with the outcome. This fic is for Lyra Erso fans out there.


Lyra Erso had known from the moment her family escaped their comfortable prison on Coruscant that wherever they go, they would be pursued. She had prepared accordingly, certain that the day when Orson Krennic would come after them, take her husband away and force him to develop weapons for the Empire was getting near. She had planned in advance and made sure Galen and Jyn could recite the plan in their sleep—and then Galen had to go and forget to delete his research files.

She only allowed him to stay behind because she needed to see Jyn to safety. Then she improvised.

Lyra returned fully conscious that she would probably die. But she made peace with this. As long as she fulfilled her mission and stopped Krennic from taking Galen and creating a superweapon, she was willing to pay the price.

It was quite ironic that a person like her, who didn't believe in violence, would use it in her final moments. But Lyra was a pragmatic above all and while she didn't like fighting, she would do so for the right cause.

She clutched the blaster, concealed by a rolled cloth to resemble a small package. In her preparations, she had made herself a target range behind the house where she had practiced her aim. She was confident in her skill.

Orson in his white Imperial uniform looked as detestable as ever. Lyra approached cautiously as she calculated the distance. She couldn't take him out from this range, she had to get closer.

An opportunity came when he sent most of his guard detail to search the house. With only two strange troopers in dark armour by his side, she knew she wouldn't get a better shot at him.

Lyra jogged up to Galen and Krennic, who upon seeing her smiled sardonically.

"Oh look! Here's Lyra. Back from the dead. It's a miracle," he said to Galen.

Galen turned to her, calling her name weakly, but she didn't spare him a glance. She kept her eyes on Krennic as she smoothly raised up the blaster against him and noted the surprise and worry that crept onto his face.

"Troublesome as ever," he said, covering up his unease with a joking tone.

"You're not taking Galen. Go away and stop bothering us," she demanded.

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?" Krennic called her bluff. "If I die, you will die. My men have their orders. Galen _will_ work for the glory of the Empire. My death won't change anything."

Lyra regarded him suspiciously. "Are you saying your life is less important to you than _the glory of the Empire?_ "

Krennic hesitated and that was enough. Lyra smirked triumphantly. "I knew it."

Orson looked to her husband. "Galen, talk some reason to her! This is madness! No one needs to die here."

"Oh, I agree," Lyra replied coldly. "You can just go back to your shuttle and leave us in peace."

"I think you should listen to Lyra. She's a good shot," Galen warned.

Krennic bit his lip, looking torn between his choices. Lyra's arm was getting tired of holding up the blaster in the same position, but she didn't let it show.

"Sir? Your orders?" one of the two remaining troopers asked.

Krennic flashed a burning look at Lyra as he came to a decision. "Stop her!" he shouted as he dove to the ground.

Two shots rang out in the clear Lah'mu atmosphere. One of the bolts landed on Krennic's shoulder, incinerated the white fabric and burned through the flesh. The other doubled Lyra over.

"You'll... never... win..." she struggled to say before she fell limply to the ground.

"Lyra, no!" Galen ran up to her and embraced her body, trying to wake her desperately.

With a help of a trooper, Krennic got back on his feet. His uniform was no longer pristine, but crumpled and dirty.

"Stop with the dramatics," he snapped. "She's only stunned."

"Stunned?" Galen asked, barely believing his luck. He felt for Lyra's pulse and yes, it was there, still beating strong under his fingertips.

Krennic strode to them, clutching on his shoulder. "And you should be very thankful," he said through gritted teeth, "because she should be dead!" He swiftly pulled out his own blaster and leveled it at Lyra's head.

"No!" Galen scrambled forward to shield her with his own body.

"Then what do you propose I do? She attacked and injured an officer of the Empire, do you know what is the penalty for that?" Krennic enunciated carefully, his cruel eyes fixed on the unconscious woman that had the gall to stand in the way of his objective.

"If you hurt Lyra, I won't work for you," Galen bargained. "I'd rather die first."

Krennic regarded him, looking for traces of insincerity, then gestured with his blaster. "Get up."

Warily, Galen stood up, still keeping his body between the weapon and defenseless Lyra. "Please, don't hurt her," he pleaded.

Krennic's arm shook slightly with strain as reason warred in his mind with a desire for revenge. In the end, the cold logic won.

"I will spare her," Krennic said and holstered the blaster. The movement pulled on his shoulder and he hissed in pain. "But the plan's changed. We're going now, without her."

Galen at first looked relieved, then worried as he realized Lyra was staying down there without any protection from wild animals or other dangers, but he made no objections when the black-armoured stormtrooper escorted him to the shuttle. The other was helping Krennic, who swayed on his feet, face chalk white.

"We're leaving this miserable planet," Krennic ordered the rest of his guards back and the shuttle soared into the sky.

Galen didn't comment. He looked out the small window, watching Lyra's unconscious form until she disappeared from his view completely. Then he closed his eyes.

 _Goodbye, my beloved. Please, forgive me._


End file.
